warfareworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalry, Sword to Rifle
Cavalry, Infantry's greatest weakness in the Sword Age and Imperial Era was deadly Cavalry. Today we have tanks and other Heavily Armored vehicular units, but back then cavalry was the greatest fear for any Infantry unit back in the old days. The Sword Age During the Sword Age, Cavalry were essential. Cavalry in those days was strong and weak in the way the country made it or the era it existed in. During the Ancient Era, Cavalry was rarely seen in battle. Instead of Cavalry being seen on the Battlefield, Chariots (a variant of cavalry) were a much more common site. These were much more effective assault platforms than Cavalry. The Cavalry roles seen in the Ancient Era were either by the Persian Empire where they were Horseback Archers or in other countries where they were to escort commanding units or by the commanding officer himself. The Great Roman Republic only used Light Cavalry during the Second Punic War, it is unknown if the Romans ever used Horseback Cavalry after that. Camel Cavalry is thought to be more effective to the Romans. During the Medieval Era, Cavalry was used more often than in the Ancient Era. Light Cavalry was quickly being over shadowed by Infantry but Heavy Cavalry was still used widely by many countries. Chariots are now rarely used. Cavalry throughout the Sword Age usually had the horse with it's rider wearing what normal infantry would wear. The Horse was also covered with Armor and the rider would carry a Sword or Spear. Horseback Archers would have Bow and Arrows to harass their enemies. Light Cavalry would have more speed in the sacrifice of sufficient protection and Heavy Cavalry would have More Protection in sacrifice of speed. Both Cavalry types have the power to crush infantry units, this is why Infantry fear Cavalry. The Horsepower is enough to overwhelm any Infantry Phalanx Wall. Cavalry in these days were a force to be reckoned with. Imperial Era Cavalry is used more often during the Imperial Era much more than it was in the Sword Age. The Role of Heavy Cavalry was reduced to almost nothing but Light Cavalry was later used for charging enemy positions or for escorting their commanders or even for the commanders themselves. The Horse no longer wears armor. The Rider has the same uniform that signifies their rank and they have pistols in rare situations, rifles. The Commanders will usually have swords to use against close quarter hostiles or to lead his soldiers. The United States put the use of Cavalry to full in the American Civil War and American War of Independence. Other countries rarely used Cavalry. The Only time when Cavalry was actually used alot was during the nineteenth century. Heavy Cavalry eventually rose back up to become commander escorts and used fo r heavy engagements. Light Cavalry was given the role of skirmishing or scouting. It's speed and mobility made it perfect for this job. The New Type of Cavalry thart was introduced into the Imperial Era was the Dragoons a.k.a Mounted Infantry. Dragoons were soldiers on horseback but they fought on land with Pistols and Carbines. They were early tr oop carriers you might say. Cavalry was still feared by Infantry, but not as much due to rifles and gunpowder. Musketeers and pikemen were a Cavalry soldier's worst fear, they could take out a Cavalry unit out quickly and efficiently. However, no matter how big the use of cavalry is, Cavalry is useless against infantry these days. Infantry would ultimately pick off Cavalry easily with their rifles and carbines unlike in the Sword Age. Cavalry was at it's end. It is finished. Cavalry was kept in service until Early World War I when the first tanks were built. Tanks then quickly replaced Cavalry until Cavalry was no longer used in wars again. World War II Cavalry? Yes, I did say Cavalry was replaced completely during the early days of the Great War, this is not factual. During World War II, 1944 U.S Soldiers were found charging unto the battlefield with Cavalry. Tanks were not present, so the americans resorted to the use of Cavalry. This is not the only case of Second World War Cavalry. Poland, a farely weak country at that time due to them having Gunpowder/First World War Technology, was also found using Cavalry instead of Tanks. Due to this, Nazi Germany quickly conquered Poland in a few days. The Cavalry made a final stand on the battlefield against German Infantry and armor, but were wiped out by Machine Gun and Tank Fire. Cavalry hasn't been used in combat since. Modern Day Cavalry Cavalry is still used by some countries today. The UK uses Cavalry in their Military to escort the queens coach. It is unknown if the Cavalry is also used in the military when they engage enemy forces though. All I know, is that Cavalry still exists today but it is not used in battle engagements or war. Here is a picture of a french cavalry soldier in the French Republican Guard. Cavalry Types *Light Cavalry *Heavy Cavalry *Cataphract: Form of Heavy Cavalry from the Ancient Era. Eurasia and Eurasian Steppe. *Clibanarii: Form of Ancient Heavy Cavalry. Sassanid Empire. *Horse Archer: Form of Long Range Cavalry used for annoying enemies. *Chariot: Type of Heavy Cavalry. *War Elephant: Deadly Ultra Heavy Cavalry Unit. Only India is known to have used this Cavalry type.